lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Terriers and Tiaras
Terriers and Tiaras is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview Blythe agrees to appear on the reality pet pageant show and discovers that the competition brings out the worst in people. Development Mitchell Larson wrote his first draft of this episode entirely as if it was an episode of the "Terriers & Tiaras" pageant show, because he forgot that only Blythe could hear the dogs.Mitchell Larson on Twitter Summary One day at the pet shop a man walks in asking for directions to the Littlest Pet Shop. Blythe asks him if he's sure he wouldn't rather shop there, but he informs her he came in search of "talent" for a show he is part of called Terriers and Tiaras. She proceeds to start giving him directions, only to be interrupted by Zoe. She excuses herself for a moment so that Zoe can ask her to be put on the show. Blythe is against it since reality shows are just all about drama, and she points out they would have to get permission form her owners. But after being handed a signed letter from them (that Zoe had on person), she caves after being forced to look at Zoe's ultimate weapon: puppy dog eyes. Blythe grabs Zoe and shows her to the man, claiming she would be the talent he's looking for. And so, come the next day one of the contestants has arrived early with her prized pooch, Princess Stori. She seems to be very eager once the camera crew show up, covering her much more poor behavior moments before then when she bossed her assistant around. She begins to describe how good Princess Stori is, then snaps at her assistant before explaining she's firing her after she wins the competition. The director reveals the crown that will go to the winner of the pageant and introduces everyone competing in it. Including a woman who spoils her pup, a really tough woman who overworks her dog, and camera froze Blythe. Because of her behavior, he admits it could be problematic for this show, but he suggests she watches Judi Jo, since she's so talented at this. So at first it goes fine, but when Zoe gets too excited and makes too much noise, the director snaps at Blythe to quiet her down. Then as the snobby side of Judi shows herself, Blythe decides to cancel and attempts to leave. But the others convince her to stay and they come to a stage where the show will take place. Eventually everyone goes to the room where training and the physical tests of the pageant take place. Blythe gives her advice, but Zoe insists she doesn't do athletics since she's more of an artistic type of dog. She's good at singing and fashion. However, they try to get her to do it by showing her how fun it can be. Minka goes over the course while the other competitors watch and mock her, so Blythe makes Zoe go through it just to prove how talented she is... but this goes about as well as expected... After the mean trio leave, Phillipa, the assistant of Judi Jo's is given an interview for the time being. She introduces herself and explains how she basically does everything and anything for Princess Stori and her owner, but originally she had been hired to play and have fun with Princess Stori. Before she can say anymore though, she is rushed away by Judy Jo. So now everyone begins to groom their dogs. Blythe watches as Judy Jo "properly" shows how to groom Princess Stori and Blythe takes her words to heart by doing what she does, but to Zoe. She makes a pretty hair style with her, but the pets are less then receptive by it. She then takes the makeup next, but the others think she may be over doing it... Eventually the pageant comes by and they start with the pets talents. As this goes on, Blythe takes a moment for an interview but gets severely told off by Judy Jo during it. So as a result, Blythe tells her off in response, then leaves the room. Russell and Minka help Zoe train but when Shea Butter and the other dogs come along, Zoe instantly quits to compliment them. The dogs are very nice and responsive, but they admit they don't really enjoy this life and leave once Zoe questions them regarding their behavior towards having fun. It's then Blythe walks in and begins to boss them around into hurrying up to get to work. Zoe goes over her talent of dancing to music, but Blythe is very quick to shoot it down and claims Zoe needs to try harder if she wants to win. She then proceeds to Zoe what she should do before making her dance to it and the moment she makes a mistake, she yells at her. Russell and Minka take the time to comment on how ugly the situation has become, meanwhile... As Blythe begins to harass other competitors, the dogs watch this behavior and mention that Blythe is becoming like their owners. Zoe tries to defend her by saying that she's excited, but this does nothing. They claim their owners used to want to have fun too, but then they turned into what they are now. It happens to everyone at some point or the other. In disbelief, Zoe tries to speak to Blythe about this and admits to being nervous and asks her for encouragement. But Blythe instead reveals the outfit she picked for Zoe, which is quick to send her to tears when it's revealed it was originally her birthday dress. Blythe changed it so that it looked better and insults how ugly the old dress was. Which serves as the final straw for Zoe and she decides she doesn't want to be in the pageant anymore. At first Blythe doesn't buy it, but leaves to speak to the other owners while Princess Stori goes over to speak to Zoe. Much to her amazement, Princess Stori is revealed to be a boy! She asks him why he would bother to put up with this if he doesn't enjoy it, and he admits that it makes his owner happy. It's then they are joined by Shea Butter and Sam U.L. They tell her that they want to be like normal dogs and don't find this fun anymore, so Zoe suggests that they all just quit. But before they can leave, Zoe and Princess Stori are snatched up by their owners and forced to get onto stage. However, in a surprise turn of events. Zoe suddenly stops her performance and tears off her clothing, storming off of the stage while an angry Blythe follows her. As Blythe searches for Zoe, she attempts to fix her up for the stage again. But Zoe tells her how serious she's being and she doesn't care about the pageant anymore. Blythe has gotten out of control and it isn't fun anymore. Blythe tries to respond to that, but Zoe takes off and Blythe just uses Russell in her place instead. So in the other room, the director shows Blythe how much of a monster she's become lately. He also mentions how enjoyable it is and how good for ratings it has become. It's then Blythe is able to realize what she's become, but she's interrupted by Princess Stori and Judy Jo, who run into the room. She begins to threaten Princess Stori while claiming it to be Blythe's fault that she's even behaving like this to begin with. She insults her and claims that she is a bad pageant mom, but then storms off after Blythe informs her that Princess Stori doesn't want to be in pageants anymore. She gives Princess Stori over to Philippa and the both of them are much happier now! Blythe apologizes for her stage mom behavior and Zoe claims that while she may not care about the crown anymore. They can all go still have some fun, so they run back to the obstacle course. Philippa is then given an interview regarding her new ownership of Princess Stori. She incidentally slips up in calling him a "her", but is quick to apologize and embrace her brand new pooch. The director then goes on to announce the winter of the competition: Russell. Since he was the only pageant dog who didn't run off. This makes everyone surprised, but they quickly accept it and cheer for him as the episode ends. Quotes Songs featured No songs were featured. Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter and Shea Butter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Sam U.L. *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark and Philippa *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark and Tanya Twitchel *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent and Cindeanna Mellon *Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Christopher Lydecker *Cathy Weseluck - Judi Jo Jameson *Terry Klassen - Princess Stori Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the reality show Toddlers & Tiaras. *This is the second time that Penny Ling is absent in any episodes, the first time was Bakers and Fakers. *This is the first time that Vinnie Terrio is absent in any episodes. Only mentioned. *Sunil Nevla and Pepper Clark made a cameo at the beginning in this episode. No speaking roles. Gallery LPS 021 11 570x420.jpg LPS 021 09 570x420.jpg LPS 021 05 570x420.jpg LPS 021 13 570x420.jpg LPS 021 03 570x420.jpg Tumblr mk8j8jB8Ht1s008vgo1 400.png|Shea Butter Crying zoe.gif|sad zoe ThCA5QY9W8.jpg|Sam U.L. Littlest Pet Shop Season 1 Episode 21 Terriers and Tiaras.jpg TerriersInTiaras May 02 2013-300-300-t.jpg Tumblr mk672e5odA1qmo3obo2 400.gif Littlest-pet-shop-judy-jo-jameson 510x339.jpg LPS 021 04 Hasbro--500-.jpg Russell with a dress by fercho262-d5zy9ns.png|pageant russell Zoe at a pagent by butterflypinky12345-d5zb12b.png|pageant zoe Vector zoe trent 3cute5me by sakaki709-d5z6m6r.png Terriers and tiaras.png Tumblr mk6arae5vR1qmo3obo1 400.gif Princess Stori.jpg|Princess Stori peagent mom blythe.jpg|pageant mom blythe LPS_021_08_570x420.jpg LPS_021_12_570x420.jpg shy blythe.jpg Tanya and Sam U.L..jpg maxresdefault1.jpg|Cindeanna and Shea Butter pretty-zoe.png yelling-blythe.png stori.png tt-crown.png ZoeyEager.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1